


【寡红】Fire

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	【寡红】Fire

*

“她怎么样了？”寂静的走廊里，特工疲惫的声线显得尤其突兀，她在听说Wanda出事的时候一时疏忽受了些轻伤，但连夜马不停蹄地跑回来还是让她有些吃不消。

“Natasha…”

Steve眼底闪过的一丝犹豫并没有逃过她的眼睛，可她却静静地看着他，等待着下文，虽然伤口的刺痛让她的心里已经不耐烦了起来。

“…你受伤了，”Steve看了眼她按在侧腰上的手，汩汩的鲜血正从她的指缝滑落到大理石地面上，于是他绕过特工“你需要包扎……”

“For god’s sake！”Natasha终于失去了耐心，她用力地抓住Steve的手臂，那力道几乎要把他紧实的肌肉捏爆“告诉我她怎么样了？”

“……”Steve看了眼紧闭的房门，重重叹了口气“Fine，我们出去说……Clint正在里面和她谈呢。”

*

“你们还要把我关到什么时候呢？Agent Barton？还有Natasha…”

被束缚着双手平躺在床上的女巫微笑着看着坐在一旁的人，原本的淡绿色眼睛不断溢出着猩红色的能量“我好想她啊，你知道我有多爱她腿间的那团热腾腾的火吗？”

听着那掺杂着些许魅惑和调笑的声音和那下流的言语，Clint几乎不敢相信着居然是从Wanda口中说出来的“Wanda，你不可以放任阴暗侵蚀你的心…”

Wanda眼中的疯狂仿佛在瞬间被浇熄，她痛苦地匍匐在床上，喉咙中挤压出破碎的呻吟，那弥漫在身边的红雾消散了一下，却又再次被激发出来。

“事实上…”Wanda侧过头看向他，满是泪水的脸上带着一丝诡异的笑，束缚着双手的绑带发出撕裂的声音，脖子上的项圈也跟着发出刺耳的响声，绯红色的能量波动在她周围萦绕着“我可以…”

话音未落，那不堪一击的绑带便在瞬间化成灰烬，Clint眼疾手快地按下一旁的按钮，那女巫便发出一声凄厉的尖叫，自项圈上爆发出来的电流迫使她浑身痉挛地躺倒回去。

“哈…”Wanda粗喘着咧开嘴，闪着红光的眼睛在阴暗的房间里显得异常瘆人“你太弱了…让Nat来吧，我等着她。”

*

“事情就是这样的…”Steve看着显示屏上的画面，转过头为特工包扎着腰上的伤口“自从她上次出任务被对方的武器打中以后，性情就变了…现在能让她待在自己的房间里已经是最大的让步了。”

“我去找她…”Natasha悠悠地开口。

“你疯了？”坐在一旁的Tony放下手中的咖啡“她现在很危险，你没看到吗？”

“可她点名要我了，”Natasha把敷在肩头的热毛巾丢到Steve的怀里“我去看看她到底想要做什么。”

“你没听到她说吗？”Tony挑眉看着她“她想你那团火呢…”

“Tony!”Steve皱着眉打断他“不要开这种玩笑，Natasha，如果你这样盲目地去她身边，没有人能保证她不会伤害你……”

“可你们都去和她谈过了不是吗？”Natasha拆开一张创可贴贴在指节“现在只剩我了，或者说你有什么更好的办法？”

“我…”Steve迟疑着，特工却已经披上战斗服向外走去了。

*

“唔…”Wanda双手紧紧攥着自己的衣领，眼睛的红光不断闪烁着，不堪一击的理智几乎被磨灭殆尽。

看着Wanda痛苦的样子，Natasha快步走到她面前，轻轻拭去她脸颊上的泪痕。

那人颤抖了一下，恢复清明的眼睛望向她“你来做什么…”她眼中的红光跃跃欲试地想要侵占她剩下的理智，Wanda痛苦地呜咽一声，手无力地推搡着特工的肩膀“快离开…我很危险……”

“你不会伤害我的，Wanda…”Natasha捧着她的脸，小心地啄吻着她的额头。

后背猛烈地撞上柔软的床垫，腰侧的伤口让特工忍不住呻吟出声，她睁开眼对上那双猩红色的眸子，制服应声被用力地扯开。

“你也太信任我了吧？Agent Romanoff…”那女巫眯着眼睛，鼻尖滑过她的脖颈，舌尖舔舐着她细小的喉头，接着用力咬住，握在她胸口的手也毫不怜惜地加重了力道。

“你知道吗？”Wanda在嗅到血腥味后，眼中的疯狂更甚，她凑到特工因为被紧紧捏住而高高翘起的乳尖，轻轻吹了口气“我最爱你被我艹到失去理智的模样，只有我能让你这样，不是吗？”

“呵…”Natasha轻笑着从腰间拔出手枪，那人却只是挑眉看着她，甚至挑衅似地用舌尖在她胸前的蓓蕾上勾弄起来。

子弹毫不留情地射穿了每一台监视器，特工把枪丢进角落里，伸手将Wanda挡在脸前的一缕乱发拨到脑后，接着用力扯着她的头发迫使她抬起头看着自己“谁艹谁还不一定呢…Little Witch…”

Wanda通红的眸子兴奋地闪烁着，她狠狠吻住Natasha的下唇，牙齿的碰撞让二人都尝到了一丝血腥味。

被魔法紧紧缠绕着的身体钝钝发痛，可Natasha却无暇去顾及，只是抬起腿来缠绕在Wanda的腰间，那火热的腺体隔着二人的裤子硬硬地抵在了她的腿心。

“这么迫不及待？”Wanda低喘的声音在她耳边响起“…你受伤了？”

“嗯…相信我……”Natasha并不在意她的鲜血已经渗透绷带和制服滴落在床单上，只是半阖着眼睛，极尽魅惑地开口“流过血之后…狠狠做一发最来劲了…”

“哦，是吗？”Wanda勾起嘴角，毫不留情地掐住她腰上的伤口，对方瞬间惨白的脸色让她满足地眯起眼睛“只希望你能承受得住，我们的时间长得很呢…”

身体被用力对折，腰间的疼痛刺激得特工逐渐兴奋起来，然而失血带来的晕眩却让她的行动变得有些迟缓，身上也有些发软。

处于下风的感觉让Natasha的心里有些暗暗不爽，尤其是那女巫还用着一种她从没有见过的，充满攻击性和占有欲的眼神盯着她，强烈的信息素甚至让她的身体有些刺痛。

窒息感猛然让女巫回过神来，特工用尽全身的力气支起双腿，将她剪翻在床上，紧接着压了上来，对方骨干的尾椎硬硬抵在她的耻骨上，尖锐的痛感让Wanda倒吸一口凉气。

特工在突然发力后便像一只柔软的猫一般趴伏在她身上喘息着，潮红的脸颊贴在她的肌肤上，不只是因为伤口还是因为情动，总之她的身体在发烧。

腺体被用力捏住，Wanda闷哼一声歪过头来，她饶有兴趣地看着压在她身上的女人，想要看她下一步的动作。

Natasha吃力地褪下她的裤子，显然，她几乎要耗尽力气，可对方身上的信息素却不可避免地感染了她，即使理智不断地在警告她，可欲望却像浪潮般不停地冲刷着她的大脑，不知不觉间，她已经将对方充血的硬挺含进口中了。

那炙热的顶端硬硬抵在Natasha的上颚，Wanda喘息着抚摸着她的头顶，下意识地挺弄着腰肢，搭在对方头上的手逐渐无力地滑落，甚至隔着特工薄薄的脸颊摸到了自己的突起。

Natasha只觉得下巴一阵酸痛，于是她只好退开些距离，黏稠的液体在她的红唇与Wanda的腺体之间拉开一道淫靡的痕迹。

“你就这样取悦你的Alpha吗…啊…”

特工柔软的嘴唇包裹在腺体的前段，舌尖勾弄着小孔，味蕾磨蹭过敏感的黏膜，终于打断了那女巫的满嘴骚话，那抽噎着的吸气声让Natasha不由得回想起曾经她乖巧的样子。

脸侧的大腿不安地颤抖起来，Natasha双手紧紧桎梏着她，用力地吮吸，对方毫不掩饰的呻吟声仿佛一只发情的野猫，不知不觉中让特工也红了脸。

感觉到根部突然鼓涨起来，Natasha正要起身，Wanda却突然用小腿缠住了她的脖子，双手狠狠固定住她的头，浓重的热液猛地冲击到特工脆弱的喉咙，可那人却不管不顾地压着她，绯红色的魔法缠绕在Wanda的身体，闪烁着的瞳孔中不忍与残忍交织在一起

“啊…Nat……对不起…唔！”

特工剧烈咳嗽着，窒息感让她的眼前一阵阵发黑，那人缠绕着魔法的手被动地收了回去，紧紧地束缚在胸前，Wanda皱紧眉头睁开眼，却在看到那人后再次崩断了理智。

Natasha皱着眉咳嗽着，乳白色的液体顺着她的嘴角滑落在茭白的脖颈，接着流向胸前的沟壑，因为被呛到而泛红的眼框看上去楚楚可怜，一滴眼泪顺着她的眼角滑落到脸侧，被她用力地擦掉，然而还没等她抬起头，那人便再次扑了上来。

床垫的边缘硌在她后颈的腺体上，火辣辣地刺痛让她忍不住痛呼出声，那女巫却立刻捏住她的脸颊，疯狂地嗜咬着她的嘴唇，仿佛要把她吞之入腹一般。

制服的裤子被狠狠撕开，不知不觉中湿得一塌糊涂的花瓣被用力抵住，Natasha的身体下意识向上抬起，因为兴奋而高高挺起的乳尖贴上Wanda布满冷汗的身体，在上面轻轻磨蹭着。

“谁允许你乱动的？”女巫沙哑的嗓音赫然响起，腿间的炙热突然顶了进来，Natasha呜咽着仰起头，却被环着腰抱了起来，整个人坐进了她的怀中。

那硬挺死死钉在Natasha的体内，酸胀的感觉让她连呼吸都颤抖了起来，然而那人却还拉着她的胯骨往下压着“怎么了？Black Widow？吃不消了吗？别哭啊，我会心疼的～”

Natasha调整着呼吸，闭着眼将眼底的水泽忍了回去，然而还没等她张口回击，体内的坚硬便动了起来，出口的声音化作甜腻的呻吟，Wanda甚至将双臂穿过她的腿窝，用力捏在她的腰间，虎口摩擦着她早已结痂的伤口，将那里再度撕裂。

身体被向上抬起，接着重重坐回对方怀里，被伤口刺激得收缩的身体紧紧包裹着Wanda的腺体，层叠的软肉痉挛着缴紧，逐渐蔓延上来的快感让她不可避免地小声啜泣起来。

温柔的吻轻轻啄走她脸上的泪珠，好像那个温顺的Wanda已经回来了，然而对方埋在她体内的腺体却又不停地折磨着她，在成结的时候还在不停向里面挤压，将她堵得死死的，喷射的热液直接浇灌进她的生殖腔，酸胀和令人头皮发麻的快感几乎让Natasha发疯。

“唔…”

Natasha被胀得皱起眉头，双手轻轻推搡着她“不要这样…”

“夜还很长呢……”Wanda侧过头轻轻咬着她滚烫的耳朵，手指在她兴奋得挺起的花核上按压“在你变得乱糟糟之前我都会好好疼爱你的…”

身体被压倒回床上，双手被按压在脸侧，Natasha的身体毫无保留地暴露在Wanda的视线里，那人弓起的身体几乎要将她顶穿，端头不断地撞击在她缓缓张开的腔口，碾平她甬道中的皱褶，交合在一起的热液不停地从连接的地方飞溅而出。

特工的大脑也被搅得一团糟，颤抖得如同落叶般的身体和不停收缩的穴肉，无一不是在向Wanda展示着她的快感与焦躁，而那人却只是凑到她的耳际，用那恶魔般甘甜，天使般残酷的低哑嗓音告诉她“还不够…”

“不…”接连不断的高潮让Natasha逐渐恐惧了起来，实在是太多了，她甚至觉得自己的身体已经再也无法承受对方的给予，残存的理性在那人不断地攻城掠地之下几乎要完全融化“不要了！”

她尖叫着求饶，双腿却欲求不满地攀上女巫的腰，那人冲撞的力度几乎要把她震下来“Wanda…Wanda…不要了…”

那一声声呼唤让Wanda一阵头痛欲裂，她低头吻上身下的人，想要让她闭嘴，可那双涣散的眸子却仿佛利剑一般穿透她的心房，疯狂的撕咬逐渐缓和下来，Natasha抬起头，对上Wanda那双清明的橄榄绿。

“Nat…”Wanda欲哭的样子让Natasha心中的委屈被放大，特工吸了吸鼻子，侧过头抱紧了对方“回来就好…慢一点…继续…”

回忆中的温柔占据了Natasha的身体，那人不再胡乱冲撞，只是一边舔吮着她的乳尖，一边用手指抚慰着她腿心的小核，深埋在她体内的腺体精准地撞在那躲藏在甬道里早已兴奋肿胀的敏感点，湿润的水声伴随着二人的低吟充斥在房间里。

*

Natasha醒来时已经是第二天的清晨，身上的粘稠已经被清理干净，伤口也全部包扎完毕，而她的小女巫正坐在一旁眼巴巴地望着她，红肿的眼眶和眼底的青灰看上去一副委屈的模样。

“怎么一副我欺负你了的样子？”Natasha沙哑的嗓音让二人都红了脸，Wanda连忙取过床头的水杯，想要喂她喝下却又被对方的眼神吓退。

“对不起…Nat…”等到特工把杯子还回去时，女巫终于开了口，她眉头皱起了一座小山包，脸上的愧疚让Natasha看上去也一阵心疼“你不该来的…我果然伤害到你了…”

“你叫了我的名字，”Natasha伸手摸了摸她的脸，末了还像逗弄小猫咪一般勾了勾她的下巴“重要的是你回来了……”

Wanda默默点了点头，上前把人抱进怀里，手掌轻轻贴合在她腰间的绷带上“我回来了Nat…我不会再伤害你了…”这人昨天被做到崩溃哭喊的样子简直让她心疼死了。

“Well…”Natasha勾起嘴角“偶尔在床上伤害一下也没什么不好的…”


End file.
